2020 St Patrick's Day Event
|image = STPATRICK_A_Loading_Screen_1.jpg |subtitle = Coming Soon }} Milestone Rewards Event Window As you can see, the window contains the following elements: # Shamrocks # Pots of Gold # Grand Prizes # Festival Hall # Factories # Ferries # Docks This screen shows the current efficiency of the Factory and will allow you to increase Factory efficiency, at the bottom of the screen you can see how much it will cost to improve the Factory to the next Level. Getting Pots of Gold You start the event with ??? Pots of Gold and can get more in different ways:- Firstly, by completing the quests. Secondly, By collecting the reward for logging in daily. Thirdly by finding them in Incidents in and around your City. And Finally by buying them with diamonds: * Pots of Gold = Diamonds ( diamonds per 1 Pot of Gold) * Pots of Gold = Diamonds ( diamonds per 1 Pot of Gold) * Pots of Gold = Diamonds ( diamonds per 1 Pot of Gold) Expected Pots of Gold to receive during the St. Patricks Event : * Start of the Event : Pots of Gold * Daily Login : Pots of Gold * Completing Quests : Pots of Gold * Milestone Bonus : Pots of Gold Total (excluding Incidents) : Pots of Gold Quests The event features two questlines presented by the Paddy McCharms. The Main Questline and the Daily Questline. Every solved quest grants the player some Pots of Gold. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. The Daily Questline will give you one quest per day, for the 21 days of the event. These Quests will stack until you have completed the Main Questline. So you will not miss any if you do not complete the Main Questline on the first day. After completing the Main Questline, you will be able to complete stacked Daily Quests without any delay and after that, one quest per day. Note: Where the word "some" appears in the quest text, the amount differs depending on the Age the player is at. The first number in brackets is for Bronze Age (BA). The second number in brackets is for Space Age Mars (SAM), unless stated otherwise using .... Main Questline Daily Questline Prize Systems THERE ARE NO DAILY PRIZES! During this Event there are only Grand Prizes and End of Stage Rewards Boxes. Grand Prizes Grand Prizes are awarded every time you complete 25 Tasks in the Event Window (These 25 Tasks are not the 56 Quests that reward you with Pots of Gold). After receiving ?? prizes, the list starts over again from the beginning. End of Stage Rewrds Once you complete a task, click to collect it and it will be replaced with a new task, allowing you to work towards the Grand Prize. Eventually there will not be any more tasks for you to complete. Once you reach this point, click on the 'Next Stage' button in the bottom right to be presented with some end of stage reward boxes. The available prizes from each box are shown on the left hand side of the screen. You can open one chest for free and the other chests for Pots of Gold (First set starting at 50 Pots of Gold). Once you've collected all 6, you can then collect the reward on the right hand side. If you want then you can open a new set of 6 reward boxes before advancing to the next stage. New Buildings Other Events Category:2020 St Patrick's Day Event Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events